The Alton Ochsner Medical Foundation serves as the fiscal and administrative agent of Ochsner CCOP. The CCOP is composed of three major components: the Ochsner Clinic and Ochsner Foundation Hospital in New Orleans; Children's Hospital in New Orleans: Hattiesburg Clinic in Hattiesburg, MS: and two smaller affiliates: South Louisiana Medical Center in Houma, and the Mississippi Gulf Coast Component in Gulfport and Biloxi, MS. The Ochsner CCOP is an experienced clinical research unit having been one of the originally funded CCOP's. This CCOP combines the resources of a major medical center (the Ochsner Clinic) and teaching hospital (the Ochsner Foundation Hospital) with urban and rural medical centers with involvement of community oncologists in the true spirit of the CCOP RFA. The CCOP as a whole sees over 2500 previously untreated cancer cases per year making it a major resource for both clinical trials and cancer control studies. The CCOP utilizes the NCCTG as its primary research base. The NCCTG as a whole has an inter-group agreement to utilize selected ECOG protocols. The secondary CCOP research bases utilized are NSABP, GOG, and RTOG. The CCOP has also signed an affiliation agreement with the M.D. Anderson Comprehensive Cancer Center. The CCOP plans to primarily utilize the MDA cancer control protocols and selected non-conflicting clinical trials. Children's Hospital utilizes POG as their sole research base. This broad spectrum of carefully selected research bases gives the CCOP a full range of protocol availability. The data management has been simplified by computerization which in turn enhances quality control. The specific aims of the Ochsner CCOP are to involve practicing physicians in cancer treatment and cancer control research. We will accomplish these specific aims in three ways: 1. Networking with key institutions in Louisiana - (The Ochsner Clinic, Children's Hospital of New Orleans, and South Louisiana Medical Center in Houma) and southern Mississippi (Hattiesburg Clinic and the Gulf Coast Affiliate in Biloxi and Gulfport). 2. Networking with a major HMO - The Ochsner Health Plan and the Ochsner Clinic have six primary care satellite clinics in suburban New Orleans. 3. Networking with an experienced multidisciplinary team of physicians, oncology nurses, and data managers.